


Призрак

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Бывшие агенты ФБР приезжают в Шеффилд на финал чемпионата мира по снукеру и становятся свидетелями жутких происшествий.





	Призрак

Грег Беннет сидел на скамейке у Тюдор-Сквер и жалел себя. То ли парень, сидящий наверху, за что-то его невзлюбил, то ли ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать, как он барахтается все в новых и новых топях, захлебываясь дерьмом.

«Грег, ты болен, тебе нужна помощь…» Линда искренне желала помочь, а он только бесился от её слов. «Мне не нужна помощь, сука! Если тебе не нравится — уёбывай отсюда!» Она собрала вещи и ушла в тот же вечер, два года назад. Все потому, что ему не везло. А нужен был выигрыш. Хоть небольшой, хоть один раз. Но все его ставки на этом, сука, чемпионате мира проигрывали, и тогда он поставил оставшееся на победу Хантера в полуфинале. На фаворита! Сопливый ублюдок, просравший свою гарантированную победу этому ирландишке, которого уже все списали со счетов! А самое поганое в том, что кто-то, поставивший на Доэрти, теперь загреб свой выигрыш.

Что ему оставалось? Пойти и напиться. Из бара он вышел еще своими ногами, но они согласились донести его только до этой скамейки с видом на Крусибл, чтоб он сгорел.

Грег нащупал часы, поднес к глазам, пытаясь рассмотреть стрелки. Ого, да уже начало второго ночи! Пора домой. Но вместо автобусной остановки ноги будто сами развернули его в другую сторону, к дверям Крусибла. Если бы если бы сейчас земля разверзлась и эта проклятая коробка рухнула в самую глубокую яму, на дне которой будет ад! Прокашлявшись, Грег смачно харкнул на стену театра.

— Сдохните все! — с ненавистью крикнул он. — Слышишь, сука? Все!

Сзади что-то прошелестело, и Грег почуствовал, как по спине потекла струйка. Неужели он умудрился вспотеть в таком холоде? Машинально он потянулся туда рукой и нащупал длинный разрез. Похоже, с удивлением понял он, кто-то резанул его сзади, причем и плащ насквозь, и свитер. Пальцы измазались в чем-то мокром, Грег поднес их к лицу. Красное…

На его рукаве возник такой же разрез, что-то потекло по руке, потом разрезало ткань на груди, от плеча и наискосок, до кожи и еще глубже.

Ему все еще не было страшно. И даже больно не было. Но стало через секунду.

…тело нашел охранник Крусибла. Грег лежал в нескольких под фонарем, глядя в небо пустыми мертвыми глазами, его одежду пропитала кровь, и еще целая лужа вытекла из широкого разреза, рассекшего горло от уха до уха.

***

— Скалли, ты любишь снукер? 

— Что, прости?

Малдер, кажется, решил, что она не расслышала в шуме паба.

— Снукер, — вмешался Джереми и кивнул в сторону стойки, где столпилась самая буйная компания из всех посетителей. Над стойкой светился телевизионный экран.

Дана Скалли прищурилась, вглядываясь. Экран, тем временем, давал крупный план молодого мужчины, внимательно изучавшего что-то незримое её глазу. Не красавец, но его черты лица были вполне гармоничны, а в глазах светились воля и характер. Налюбовавшись, оператор соизволил сменить план и перевел камеру на обширное ярко-зеленое пространство сукна с разбросанными на нем цветными шарами — скопление красных у нижнего края, разбавленное единственным черным, и еще белый немного в стороне. Камера вернулась к мужчине: склонившись к столу, он сложил пальцы в замысловатую фигуру и ловко пристроил на неё сверху кий. Секунда, быстрое плавное движение — и белый шар покатился вперед, чтобы ударить в бок черному. Черный шар исчез в лузе, а белый, изобразив замысловатую дугу, откатился назад, влево и наверх. Зрители у стойки приветствовали удар дружным одобрительным ором и чокнулись кружками.

— А, это какая-то бильярдная игра? — произнесла Скалли. 

— Какая-то? — взвился Джереми. — Малдер, она назвала снукер какой-то бильярдной игрой! Это снукер, где были Тони, Алекс, Джимми?! А Самородок Дэвис? 

— Я честно считал его инопланетянином!

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркнула Скалли, поспешно прячась за своей кружкой. К счастью, Малдер не обратил внимания на её шпильку, вовсю ударившись в воспоминания на пару с бывшим однокашником по Оксфорду.

…Джереми Эдкинс нашел их на второй день в Лондоне. Малдер потом клялся, что даже не думал сообщать своим бывшим приятелям о приезде, но, так или иначе, с Джереми, ныне известным журналистом, эти меры предосторожности не сработали. Вечером они втроем уже сидели «в лучшем пабе Лондона и плюнь в глаза любому, кто скажет, что это не так».

— Так сколько он всего выиграл? — уточнял Малдер.

— Шесть, дружище, шесть раз! Это чемпионат мира. Но знаешь что? Он до сих пор в строю! Молодежь, которая пришла на смену, оказалась еще сильнее, но в свой день Самородок ими всеми вытрет пол! А помнишь финал восемьдесят пятого? Хотя, откуда тебе помнить, ты уже вернулся тогда в Штаты… 

— Увы, и забросил смотреть Би-Би-Си, — кивнул Малдер. — А что, Дэвис тогда опять выиграл?

— Наоборот, проиграл. Но бог мой, что это был за матч! Его смотрели все! Спроси любого, где он был во время «Финала в Черном Шаре», и он тебе скажет! — Джереми воодушевленно махнул рукой, позабыв, что держит в ней кружку с пивом, и оно выплеснулось через край. 

— В восьмидесятые снукер был повсюду, Скалли, — снизошел до неё, наконец, Малдер. — Включишь телек — и там или турнир, или ток-шоу с участием игроков, изредка еще показывали Маргарет Тэтчер.

— А снукер — чаще! — заржал Джереми. — Слушай, а почему бы нам не съездить в Крусибл?

— Прямо туда? Ты шутишь? 

— Ничего подобного, я знаю одного парня, который устроит вам билеты на финальный матч. Малдер, когда ты возвращаешься в Англию столько лет спустя под Банковские каникулы, ты не смеешь упускать такую возможность!

Скалли поразмыслила, не стоит ли ей тоже вставить пару слов. К примеру, потребовать объяснить, что, черт подери, происходит, и куда это их приглашают, но напарник со своим приятелем благополучно утонули в воспоминаниях, а для того, чтобы их оттуда достать, понадобился бы как минимум бульдозер.

Вздохнув, она снова перевела взгляд на экран. Там давешний игрок уже был не один, а обменивался ударами с соперником — вот тот был натуральный красавчик, голубоглазый блондин лет двадцати с небольшим. И он как раз выцеливал красный шар с другого борта. Удар — промах. Правда, белый остался где-то у борта, и Скалли с трудом представляла, как оттуда можно играть.

Её обманул телевизионный ракурс, поняла она через пару секунд, когда игрок постарше уверенно прицелился и забил. На столе были еще красные и цветные, но зрители у стойки взвыли, публика в зале зааплодировала, а игроки пожали друг другу руки.

Занятно, решила Скалли, допивая пиво. Надеюсь, Малдеру не придет в голову никуда ехать.

***

Увы, то, что они больше не служили в ФБР, ничего не изменило, думала она утром следующего дня, сонно разглядывая пробегающий за окном поезда пейзаж. Малдер опять потащил её за собой! Хотя, в отличие от американской глуши, куда их то и дело забрасывали расследования, Шеффилд — город красивый, старинный и интересный, и поездка на финал чемпионата мира отличается от очередной погони за призраками. Ей очень хотелось в это верить.

— До Шеффилда всего два часа, — извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Малдер. — Как поселимся, можно будет поспать перед матчем. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится. 

— Если нет, я тебя убью, — Скалли устроилась поудобнее у него на плече.

Театр Крусибл, где, как объяснил Малдер, уже четверть века играли чемпионат мира по снукеру, оказался недалеко от их отеля («Эдкинс, как ты умудрился найти там свободный номер в это время?» — «Знаю одного парня, который помог»). Немного пройти пешком, и за поворотом налево появляется квадратная коробка из бетона и стекла, типичный образчик архитектуры конца семидесятых, будто специально по контрасту с вычурным зданием по соседству. Правда, театрами были оба: Крусибл и Лицеум смотрели друг на друга.

Людей было уже полно: местные жители и туристы, болельщики и зеваки, кто-то болтал по телефону, кто-то фотографировался, большинство ожидало начала представления. Символично, подумала Скалли, что турнир проходит именно в театре, ведь что это, как не драма с высочайшим эмоциональным накалом? Правда, попробуй пересказать события турнира — и готов заштампованный сверх всякой меры сценарий, от которого будет крутить носом любой искушенный зритель, но, то ли у реальности совершенно нет вкуса, то ли все дело в том, что в спорте все на самом деле, это не клише, а плоть и кровь…

Скалли вздрогнула, поняв, что уже несколько секунд смотрит себе под ноги, на темное пятно, куда она наступила. Отойдя немного в сторону, она увидела, что это часть довольно большого потека, и что в прошлом она уже неоднократно видела такие следы. Совсем недавно здесь текла кровь. Много крови.

— Малдер… 

— Ого, — пробормотал он, перехватив её взгляд, и опустился на одно колено. — Кого-то здесь серьезно порезали. 

— Вот вы где! — Джереми заметил их издалека и уже приближался, ловко лавируя в толпе. — Что-то интересное нашли?

Малдер встал на ноги и молча показал на землю. Веселая улыбка на лице Эдкинса сразу завяла.

— Прошлой ночью одному бедолаге не повезло, — сказал он. — Напали, пырнули ножом, какой-то псих или наркоман. Часа в два ночи.

— Свидетели? — Скалли спросила прежде, чем успела мысленно себя одернуть.

— Вроде был кто-то, но не знаю, насколько полезный. Пятница, вечер, сами понимаете. — Джереми прокашлялся. — Слушайте, я надеялся, что вы приедете в Шеффилд хорошо провести время. 

— Ты прав, — Малдер кивнул. — Полиция разберется во всем. Пошли, Скалли.

Места оказались в пятый ряд — спасибо очередному приятелю Джереми. Скалли поерзала в своем кресле и отметила, что им повезло, если, конечно, впереди не усядется какой-нибудь дылда и не перекроет ей весь обзор.

Арена была совсем небольшой, с трех сторон её окружали ряды зрительских мест, на полу красное покрытие. Как будто здесь должно пройти настоящее сражение, и цвет пола должен скрыть пролившуюся кровь, хмыкнула она про себя. Увы, шутка немедленно вызвала в памяти следы на площадке перед Крусиблом. Чтобы отвлечься, она ткнула Малдера локтем.

— Так ты раньше здесь был? — спросила она. — Когда жил в Англии?

— Один раз, — вяло откликнулся тот. — На «Отелло». 

— А снукер? — подняла бровь Скалли. 

— Шутишь? Сюда, на снукер, в восьмидесятые? — Помолчав с пару секунд, он грустно улыбнулся: — Двадцать лет прошло, Скалли! Никогда бы не подумал, что опять буду сидеть здесь и смотреть финал чемпионата мира.

Она молча сжала его ладонь. Да, после всего, что с ними было…

Одного из финалистов Скалли узнала сразу же: именно его она видела по телевизору в пабе. Соперника же она видела впервые, и он производил впечатление: высокий, худой, длинноногий и длиннорукий, нескладный, но ровно до того момента, как подходил к столу и начинал забивать. Это захватывало. Но болеть, решила она, будет все равно за другого.

***

Под вечер погода испортилась, тучи затянули небо, скрыв и звезды, и луну, словно весь Шеффилд накрыло толстым ватным одеялом, протекающим кое-где мелким дождем. Малдер и Скалли сидели в кафе при Крусибле, заняв столик у окна. По стеклу текли струйки воды, а уличные фонари по ту сторону превратились в размытые желтые пятна.

— Долго еще ждать? — вздохнула Скалли. В кафе было занято всего три столика — матч давно закончился, зрители разошлись до следующего дня. Завтра им предстоит узнать имя нового чемпиона мира. 

— Надеюсь, нет, — отозвался Малдер. — Наверное, пресс-конференция задерживается.

Будто услышав их мысли, скрипнула входная дверь, впуская Эдкинса в компании — Скалли даже моргнула — одного из финалистов чемпионата мира. Кен Доэрти, тот, за кого она болела и уже успела вволю понервничать, когда он проиграл почти всухую первую сессию и фантастически отыгрался во второй.

К её огромному удивлению, и Джереми, и снукерист направлялись прямо к ним.

— Привет еще раз! Уже сделали заказ? Кстати, вы не против, если к нам присоединится мой друг Кен?

— Нет-нет, что вы! — с неожиданной даже для самой себя поспешностью сказала Скалли.

Джереми представил их друг другу и махнул рукой, подзывая официантку.

— Лично я голоден, как зверь, — сказал он, плюхаясь на свободное место рядом с Малдером и пододвигая к себе меню. — Сейчас посмотрим, чем нас накормят … 

— Вы позволите? — снукерист показал на длинный кейс для кия, который хотел пристроить на полу, и Скалли поспешно отодвинулась. Чувствовала она себя страннее некуда — желание задать множество вопросов Кену боролись в ней с правилами приличия. Что с тобой, Дана? Взрослая женщина, врач, бывший агент ФБР, в конце концов! Почему ты сейчас раздумываешь, как бы попросить его автограф и не выглядеть при этом совсем глупо?

Джереми, к счастью, завел какую-то беседу о снукере, что позволило всем занять мозги, вспомнил несколько забавных историй из турниров сезона, Кен его поддержал. Он был приятным собеседником, заметный ирландский акцент придавал его речи дополнительное очарование…и смотрелся намного моложе и симпатичнее, чем на экране. Тонкий шрам его совершенно не портил, а в сочетании с правильными благородными чертами лица делал даже похожим на героя исторического романа. Какого-нибудь графа…или герцога. Скалли поймала ревнивый взгляд Малдера и довольно улыбнулась про себя.

Официантка расставляла тарелки на их столике, когда дверь снова открылась, впуская уличную сырость и еще одного позднего гостя: высокого мужчину в кожаной куртке поверх футболки, потертых джинсах и кроссовках. В правой руке он держал такой же кейс для кия, как у Кена Доэрти, но снукериста в нём опознали и без этого — его лицо украшало телетрансляции из Крусибла весь чемпионат. Марк Уильямс.

Заметив знакомых, он приветствовал их кивком.

— Поздно ты, — прокомментировал Джереми, когда Уильямс подтащил стул от соседнего стола и подсел к ним. — Решил дополнительно потренироваться?

— Хрена с два, — лаконично ответил тот. — Гребаный час искал кий!

— Ты что, умудрился потерять его в гримерке? — засмеялся Кен. — Там же нет места!

— Вот именно! — остановив пробегающую мимо официантку, Уильямс кивнул на тарелку Эдкинса. — Мне то же самое. И бренди. Разумеется, кий я не терял, — это уже остальным. — Эта пучеглазая хуерлыга его сперла и прятала. 

— Опять? — закатил глаза Кен. — По-моему, он к тебе неравнодушен. Или так намекает, что не нужно было его называть мудаком. 

— Он мудак и есть, — отрезал валлиец. 

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался Малдер, — вы имеете в виду, в Крусибле промышляет вор? 

— Нет, что вы, — улыбнулся Доэрти. — Это не вор. Это призрак Крусибла. 

— Вы шутите, — скорее с надеждой, чем с уверенностью сказала Скалли. — Призраков не существует. — Рядом фыркнул Малдер, и она мстительно пнула его под столом. 

— Это Англия, Скалли, — следовало отдать должное, он и виду не подал, что ему больно. — Здесь даже в более-менее приличной пивной есть свой призрак. 

— А что уж говорить о театре, — подхватил Джереми. — Правда, неясно, отчего он появился, театральные работники считают, что после одной из постановок Шекспира….

— Примазываются, — с чувством сказал Марк Уильямс. — Все знают, что эта сволочь завелась в восьмидесятом, после финала.

— Это когда выиграл Торбурн? — уточнил Малдер.

— И многие лопнули от негодования, что чемпионом стал не британец, а заезжий из колоний, — усмехнулся Доэрти. 

— Кстати, вполне вероятно, — кивнул Малдер. — Когда миллионы зрителей смотрят финальные фреймы, их энергия боления может сконцентрироваться настолько, что… — Скалли снова лягнула его под столом и сделала страшные глаза. 

— Тогда на стадионе «Янки» призраки должны водиться сотнями, — сказала она вслух. 

— А что же делает этот ваш призрак помимо того, что крадет и прячет чужие кии? — Малдер не думал затыкаться. — Случайно, писем дирекции не пишет с критикой? И двадцать тысяч в месяц не требует?

Уильямс ответил непонимающим взглядом, а Доэрти рассмеялся.

— Нет, это если бы он завелся в Лицеуме, тогда может быть, — ответил он. — Чаще всего он просто появляется во время тренировок или матчей, наблюдает. Он нам не мешает, хотя, конечно, с непривычки можно и перепугаться, особенно новеньким. Но он совершенно безобиден. Максимум, прячет вещи. 

— Мои, причем! — ехидно отметил Марк Уильямс. 

— Так извинился бы перед ним!

— Еще чего! 

— Ну, или хотя бы перестал придумывать для него нецензурные прозвища. Как ты выразился в последний раз…

— Хуерлыга пучеглазая, — смакуя каждый слог, выговорил тот. — Пускай цензурные ему эмси придумывает.

— В смысле, если оно играть пойдет?

Эта сюрреалистическая беседа происходит на самом деле, боже.

— Почему бы и нет? — снова засмеялся Кен. — Только с униформой могут возникнуть сложности, не говоря уже о спонсорских эмблемах…

***

— По-моему, они издевались! — горячо сказала Скалли на обратном пути.

Они посидели в кафе еще с час, пропустив несколько рюмок, прежде чем решили, что уже достаточно поздно. Игроки пошли к себе в отель, Джереми — на автобусную остановку, а Малдер и Скалли решили пройтись пешком. Моросящий дождь закончился, прохладный воздух приятно освежал голову.

— Не думаю, — сказал Малдер. 

— Призраков не бывает!

— Скалли! — он даже остановился. — Мы с тобой больше не в ФБР. Тебе не нужно писать отчеты начальству и ломать голову, как бы придумать для них очередное логичное и научное объяснение! Ну, посуди сама, что плохого в том, если в Крусибле есть призрак? По-моему, если игроков и организаторов турнира это не волнует, переживать должны разве что артисты из Лицеума, у них театр почти на сто лет старше, а призрака нет. А может, и есть, нужно расспросить.

— Делать нам нечего, — отмахнулась Скалли. Малдер пожал плечами. — Хотя, — задумчиво протянула она, с минуту спустя, беря его под руку, — я бы тоже посмотрела, как этот призрак станет играть в снукер…

— Нужно идею Барри Хирну подкинуть, — усмехнулся Малдер и в ответ на удивленный взгляд пояснил: — Это был самый крутой из снукерных промоутеров, натуральный Мидас. Все, к чему прикасался — превращалось в деньги. Говорят, сейчас отошел от дел…

Улица была почти пуста — силуэт позднего пешехода виднелся в неясном свете фонарей в десятке метров впереди, да один раз обогнал автомобиль.

— Странно, как здесь тихо, — пробормотала Скалли. — А ведь суббота, центр Шеффилда!

— Мы свернули, — пояснил Малдер. — Так ближе до нашего отеля, я по карте посмотрел. Если хочешь, можно пройти вон там, тогда выйдем в более оживленные места. 

— Не надо, — она покачала головой.

Первый — точнее, уже второй, часы показывали далеко за полночь — день в Шеффилде оказался приятным, подумала она. И снукер ей понравился. И снукеристы. В памяти снова возникло тонкое лицо Кена Доэрти, его голос…а автограф она так и не попросила. Жаль. Он ведь все-таки чемпион мира… Скалли искоса взглянула на Малдера — интересно, а он что думает?

Позади них тишину разорвал пронзительный, полный боли и ужаса крик.

Малдер бегал быстрее и выбежал к Крусиблу первым, но Скалли отстала едва на пару секунд.

На пустой улице замер человек в странной позе: стоя на цыпочках и прогнувшись в пояснице назад, руки болтаются по бокам как парализованные, хрипящий рот широко открыт. Человек был весь в крови, словно искупался в ней, или на него вылили пару ведер. Скалли успела рассмотреть, что кровь вытекает из многочисленных глубоких порезов на его голове и лице, и что одежда его скорее похожа на кое-как скрепленные между собой лоскуты и ленты. Алые лужицы собрались у подошв. Как он еще держался на ногах?

Человек упал на колени, как будто марионетка сложилась, когда порвались управляющие нити. Голова его медленно запрокинулась, и горло пересекла красная черта, неспешно, как будто кто-то рисовал её толстым фломастером. Ярко-красная кровь брызнула фонтаном и наверняка залила бы стоящую слишком близко Скалли, если бы Малдер не оттянул её в сторону…

…Вскоре прибыла полиция — место преступления огородили, засуетились, защелкали вспышками фотоаппаратов. Их допрашивала безукоризненно вежливая женщина-полицейский. Да, они возвращались в отель, когда услышали крик. Нет, к сожалению, жертва была уже мертва. Нет, рядом никого не было, она в этом абсолютно уверена. Да, обязательно сообщат, если что-то вспомнят.

Она не успела осмотреть покойника, Малдер одернул: «Нам нельзя». Осознание этого простого факта стало особенно болезненным, хотя ей и казалось до сих пор, что она уже привыкла к новой жизни. Отойти в сторону, ни к чему не прикасаться, вызвать полицию и ждать. Больше нельзя предъявить значок и принять участие в расследовании. Правда, неизвестно, как бы восприняли это на территории Англии, но у неё была бы поддержка.

Труп, упакованный в пластиковый мешок, загрузили в машину и увезли. Оставшиеся полицейские продолжали работу, а им, отставным агентам, а ныне простым американским туристам, делать там было больше нечего.

— Идем, — вздохнула Скалли.

***

— Я считаю, что это был полтергейст, — сказал Малдер в номере.

Он устроился на кровати с ноутбуком, и Скалли, выйдя из душа, ощутила укол ностальгии при виде этой картинки — сколько у них в прошлом было таких гостиничных номеров, обсуждений и споров далеко за полночь.

— А ты сейчас скажешь, что всему есть логическое объяснение, — продолжил он с ухмылкой, за что моментально получил мокрым полотенцем. 

— Не обязательно сразу искать сверхъестественное объяснение тому, что может быть деянием человеческих рук, — вздохнула Скалли, посерьезнев. — Было бы проще, конечно, жить в мире, где люди не способны так жестоко убивать друг друга… 

— Дана! Ему перерезали горло. У нас на глазах. И мы не видели ни убийцу, ни сам нож, хотя были в паре футов от жертвы, на пустой улице! 

— И что, его убил какой-то невидимый Джек-Потрошитель? К тому же, разве полтергейст не привязан к дому?

— О, так ты запомнила! — Малдер отложил ноутбук. — Да, классический обычно связан с определенным помещением или с человеком. Но есть и другие разновидности. То, чему стали свидетелями, описывают как нападение духов зла. В пятом веке в Нанкине среди белого дня горожан хватали невидимые сущности и обстригали волосы. Потом это повторилось в девятнадцатом веке, в том же городе, и продлилось три года. Примерно в это же время в США, в двадцатых годах прошлого века — в Англии. Это самые известные случаи, когда обошлось без крови. Но были другие, жертвы получали раны, часто на глазах многочисленных свидетелей.

— Мне ли напоминать тебе о достоверности свидетельских показаний, мистер оксфордский диплом по психологии? — Скалли потянулась за подушкой и положила её себе на колени. — Если взять нас с тобой в качестве этих свидетелей… Мы не выспались, провели много часов на матче, потом выпили. Будь я на месте полиции, не слишком бы доверяла нашим показаниям. 

— Вот поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянула на труп, хорошенько выспавшись и протрезвев, — криво усмехнулся Малдер. — Зайдешь завтра с утра в морг? 

— Оригинальный способ убить время, — ехидно ответила она. — Безусловно, куда более захватывающий, чем прогулка по Шеффилду. А кто меня туда пропустит? Может, мне изобразить туристку и сказать, что английские морги — моя слабость? 

— Вообще-то, я договорился на этот счет, — сказал Малдер. — Точнее, не я, а Джереми, он знает одного парня, который сможет тебя провести.

— И что, по-твоему, я должна там найти? — сдалась Скалли. 

— Собственно…Я бы хотел, чтобы ты осмотрела еще тело другой жертвы. Человека, убитого возле Крусибла накануне.

***

Все морги одинаковы, думала Скалли. Очередным полезным знакомым Эдкинса оказался ассистент патологоанатома. Оставалось только диву даваться, как и когда тот успевал все эти знакомства заводить, и главное — поддерживать.

Малдер тоже напрашивался с ней, лично проверить свою теорию, но Скалли решительно запретила: учитывая некоторые особые обстоятельства отношений партнера с законом, пояснила она, лучше воздержаться от близкого общения с его служителями. Да, в том числе и в Англии. Обиженный Малдер пообещал встретить её позже в городе.

Внутри морг оказался близнецом всех прочих, где доводилось бывать и работать в прошлом. Пустота, освещенная ярким белым светом, стол посередине, сейчас пустой, рядом с ним каталка, на такую она сама всегда раскладывала инструменты для вскрытия. На другой стороне — на всю стену — ячейки холодильника.

— Вскрытие уже провели?

Помощник открыл одну из ячеек холодильника и выдвинул полку, демонстрируя лежащее там тело.

Накануне ночью, поняла Скалли, они даже не представляли себе, как страшно обошлись с этим человеком. Раны покрывали его лицо и череп, глубокие почерневшие разрезы рассекали грудь и ребра. Кровопотеря от них была чудовищная. Такие же были и на ногах — судя по их глубине, перерезали сухожилия. Скалли вздрогнула, вспомнив, как замерло это тело в свете фонаря, стоя на изувеченных ногах.

— Как будто следы когтей, — сказала она вслух. 

— Похоже, — согласился ассистент, стоя за её плечом. — Но мы же не в Уэльсе.

— Прошу прощения? — не поняла Скалли. 

— Эээ…фольклор, — смутился работник. — Поговаривают, что в лесах Уэльса водятся разные хищники, даже пантеры, нападающие на людей. Простите, это неважно. Раны оставило не животное, это было какое-то приспособление с тремя зубцами-клинками, очень острыми, как скальпель.

— Благодарю вас, — сказала Скалли и решительно задвинула полку обратно в её ячейку. — Я бы хотела еще взглянуть на тело Грега Беннета.

Она сразу поняла, почему Малдер хотел, чтобы она осмотрела эту жертву. Тело покрывали такие же длинные параллельные раны, будто на нем упражнялся сумасшедший повар, нарезающий плоть ломтиками. Удивительно, как патологоанатому удалось еще зашить стандартный V-образный разрез для вскрытия…

— Это один и тот же убийца, — сказала она, задвигая вторую полку. 

— Вот и я так думаю, — кисло отозвался ассистент. — Увы, судя по тому, что я слышал — никаких зацепок у полиции. А нам только не хватало серийного убийцы в городе, да еще и во время чемпионата мира. Я бы все отменил, но на это ведь никто не пойдет…

— Вы правы, — согласилась Скалли. Ей отчаянно хотелось выйти на воздух.

***

Малдер ждал её в кафе у Крусибла. Днем народу было больше, но ему удалось занять столик. Чашка кофе, стоявшая перед ним, была почти полной.

— Ты голодна? — спросил он.

Скалли покачала головой.

— Просто выпью кофе. У обеих жертв одинаковые раны, — сказала она сразу. — Ты знал об этом с самого начала?

— Предполагал.

— Почему?

Малдер достал из кармана свой телефон и протянул ей. На экране было текстовое сообщение: «Вторая жертва. Первая — накануне. Такая же. Советую разобраться».

— Кто это прислал? — спросила она.

— Номер отправителя неизвестен, — пожал плечами Малдер.

— Думаешь, кто-то из твоих старых информаторов?

— Не знаю.

Принесли кофе, Скалли подержала чашку в руках, наслаждаясь ароматом, отпила.

— А где был ты? — спросила она.

— В библиотеке, просматривал местные газеты. Как правило, такие случаи имеют свою предысторию. — Малдер тоже сделал глоток кофе. — Около пятнадцати лет назад в Шеффилде было несколько нападений на молодых женщин — им обрезали волосы. Правда, ни одна не сумела описать нападавшего, кто-то хватал их сзади, а потом толкал лицом на землю, они не сразу могли подняться. Одна из потерпевших говорила странные вещи…но выяснилось, что она принимает наркотики, поэтому никто её словам не поверил. Затем был перерыв почти в два года, прежде чем нашли первый труп. Тоже женщина, с обрезанными волосами и многочисленными ранами по всему телу, как от ножа. 

— Сколько их было всего? — спросила Скалли. 

— Шестеро. С интервалом в год. Четыре женщины, двое мужчин. У первых жертв были обрезаны волосы, у последних — уже нет. Только раны. Чем дальше, тем более жестокими становились эти нападения. 

— Подозреваемые?

— Было несколько, доказать ничего не смогли. Это дело так и осталось «глухарем». Затем очередной перерыв на несколько лет, пока не нашли Грега Беннета два дня назад.

Скалли ничего не сказала. Эта бессмысленная жестокость не поддавалась осмыслению и, несмотря на то, что в прошлом она сталкивалась с поистине чудовищными вещами, привыкнуть к ним было нельзя. Никогда.

— Что ты думаешь? — спросила она.

Малдер развел руками.

— Я, все-таки, криминальный психолог и профайлер. Имей мы дело с людьми, я бы сказал, что серийный убийца сначала собирал трофеи — волосы — а потом попробовал крови. Поэтому каждое следующее убийство становилось все более жестоким и кровавым. Не знаю, есть ли разум у этих…тварей. И если есть — могут ли они сойти с ума. Я собрал все, что смог узнать, отдам Джереми, вдруг у него есть какой-нибудь знакомый парень-экзорцист. 

— А это помогает? 

— Вроде бы проводили обряды и в паре случаев убийства прекратились. Не в Шеффилде. Попробовать стоит, все равно другого способа остановить все это я не знаю. 

— Но был ведь перерыв! — напомнила Скалли. — На семь лет. Что-то случилось тогда. 

— Об этом я тоже думал, но в голову ничего не приходит — не было тогда в Шеффилде никаких особых потрясений, разве что в Крусибле выиграл твой любимец Кен Доэрти. И учитывая, кого он обыграл, это вполне тянуло на сенсацию. 

— Чего это он мой любимец, — не слишком убедительно запротестовала Скалли. — Стоп. Обе нынешние жертвы были найдены рядом с Крусиблом. А прошлые? 

— Нет, они были в самых разных районах города. Правда, последним был один из рабочих театра. Думаешь, это призрак Крусибла? 

— Если не считать того, что я не верю в его существование, Кен вчера говорил, что призрак безобиден. 

— Ке-ен, — протянул Малдер. — И слова снукериста, которого ты вчера увидела впервые в жизни, убеждают тебя больше, чем заключения собственного напарника?!

— Второй раз в жизни, — парировала Скалли. — Первый был по телеку в том пабе. А когда проходили все предыдущие убийства и нападения?

Малдер ошарашено взглянул на неё.

— Ты гений! — воскликнул он. — Все они были в конце апреля или в самом начале мая. Следователи с ног сбились, ища связь с фазами луны, зодиаком…но ведь все это случалось, когда в Крусибле играли финал чемпионата мира! После чего наступал перерыв на год, до следующего раза. Мы все время возвращаемся к этому театру и к чемпионату мира. Эх, если бы можно было побеседовать с этим призраком…

Скалли допила свой кофе и с вздохом легкого разочарования отставила чашку.

— Пошли, — сказала она. — Нам пора, или опоздаем на матч.

***

Сидя в зале и неотрывно следя за движением шаров по сукну, Скалли то и дело возвращалась к разговору в кафе. Ни в какого призрака, разумеется, она не верила, то, что нанесло эти страшные раны, было материальным. Допустить существование какой-то хитрой маскировки было куда проще, чем в нападение из потустороннего мира. Возможно, промелькнуло в голове, убийца ищет свои жертвы именно здесь, во время матчей. Возможно, он один из зрителей. Ужасно, что сидящий по соседству человек может быть монстром.

Последняя сессия, в которой и предстояло решиться судьбе чемпионского титула, захватывала. Скалли вцепилась в подлокотники своего кресла, стиснув их так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Скажи ей кто еще неделю назад, что она будет бояться пошевелиться, наблюдая за игрой в бильярд — рассмеялась бы в лицо.

Когда финалисты доиграли очередной фрейм, счет на табло был равным: 16 — 16.

— Скалли, — прошептал Малдер, склоняясь к её уху, — Джереми прислал сообщение, хочет срочно встретиться. Надеюсь, это ненадолго, успею вернуться до конца матча.

Она кивнула ему и повернулась в кресле, пропуская к выходу. 

Перерыв закончился.

***

Малдер стоял под козырьком рядом с черным ходом, неподалеку кто-то курил — он видел тлеющий огонек сигареты, единственную искру света на темном силуэте. Джереми и близко не было. Прождав еще десять минут, Малдер чертыхнулся про себя и полез в карман за телефоном.

— Тебя где носит? 

— Что значит, где? — удивился Эдкинс на том конце. — Я в комнате для прессы.

— Тогда за каким хреном ты меня звал наружу?

— Дружище, у тебя что-то с головой. Я тебя никуда не звал!

Что-то больно укололо Малдера в щеку, он машинально хлопнул себя ладонью. На кончиках пальцев осталась кровь — комар? А потом его ладонь прочертила тонкая линия пореза, сразу же скрывшаяся под вытекшей кровью. Рядом послышался тонкий свист — и Малдер, не раздумывая, доверившись инстинкту прыгнул в сторону. Телефон вылетел из его руки, ударился об стенку и со стуком упал на пол. Невидимое лезвие прошло на долю дюйма от его тела, рассекая куртку с такой легкостью, словно её пошили из кисеи. Следующий удар оказался точнее, чиркнув по ребрам. Дверь была совсем рядом, но войти туда он не мог — тень преградила ему путь, и каждая клетка тела Малдера завопила от ужаса.

Что-то ударило его в бок, бросая в другую сторону — он больно ушиб плечо, но поверхность под ним подалась, и он провалился внутрь. Пальцы сомкнулись на чем-то вроде поручня, вцепившись в который, Малдер сумел удержаться от падения, но только на секунду. По пальцам заструилась что-то теплое — он понял, что это его собственная кровь. Пальцы, вроде, были все на месте, но следующий тупой удар в грудь сбил его с ног, он кубарем покатился по лестнице.

В полной темноте включили тусклую лампочку. Малдер поморгал и попытался повернуть голову на бок. Он лежал на полу в какой-то пособке, все болело, а свитер на правом боку стал мокрым. На лестнице, с которой он сверзился, застыла серая тень: прямые бока, полукруглая «голова», глаза, светящиеся мертвенным светом и длинные, почти до пола, руки с блестящими лезвиями вместо пальцев. Так вот чем оно убило того бедолагу прошлым вечером, отстраненно подумал он. А теперь убьет и его. Располосует, пока он будет валяться в луже собственной крови, или же наоборот, вздернет его и погонит по улице, прежде чем положит конец мучениям ударом по горлу.

Малдер отвернулся — может, это и малодушно, и смерть свою стоит встречать, глядя ей в глаза… Тусклая лампочка с другой стороны разгорелась ярче, он повернул голову туда и не сдержал изумления: никакой лампочки не было, светилась еще одна человекообразная тень, будто собранная из белого тумана. У неё были огненные глаза, огромные и круглые.

Две тени беззвучно взлетели навстречу друг другу, столкнулись и сплелись в один клубок, тихо потрескивающий разрядами, зависли под потолком и распались. Серой тени больше не было. А светлая мигнула ослепительной вспышкой и растаяла в воздухе.

В подсобке стало темно.

***

— Малдер! Малдер! Ты где? 

— Скалли! — собственный голос показался ему комариным писком, но она услышала. Луч фонарика чиркнул по стене, по полу, мазнул по его лицу — Малдер зажмурился и прикрыл глаза рукой. 

— Здесь должен быть выключатель, — бормотала Скалли, шаря рукой по стене. Щелк — подвал залил неяркий свет, и она потушила фонарик. — Бог мой, да что с тобой случилось? — воскликнула она, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. — Ты же ранен!

Малдер попытался отмахнуться от врачебной заботы партнерши, но не тут-то было. Скалли быстро и профессионально осмотрела его и полезла в карман за телефоном, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь.

— Как ты меня нашла? 

— Ты не явился к последнему фрейму. Я решила тебе позвонить, но ответа не было. А через секунду пришло сообщение, — она щелкнула кнопкой и показала ему светящийся экранчик: — «Кладовая у черного хода». Номер отправителя неизвестен. 

— Его ж мать! — простонал Малдер. — На меня напала эта тварь, Скалли! Та, что убила всех. А спас призрак Крусибла, который сначала меня выманил и использовал как наживку. Ну и мудак…

Телефон в руки Скалли пиликнул, заявляя о новом сообщении. Прочтя его, Скалли молча протянула телефон партнеру.

«Спасибо за помощь. ЛОЛ»

***

— А кто выиграл? — спросил Малдер, сидя возле машины скорой помощи, пока санитар обрабатывал его раны. 

— Марк Уильямс, — мрачно ответила Скалли. В её глазах читалось и продолжение фразы — «а я надеялась…». — Счет был равный, когда ты ушел. Но потом Уильямс выиграл два фрейма. 

— Ну, молодец я, приехать на финал чемпионата мира, чтобы пропустить самое главное!

Скалли погладила его по руке.

— Исправишься в следующем году. 

— Неужели ты попалась? И что, собираешься сюда снова приехать? 

— Скажем так, я не отбрасываю эту возможность…

Малдер смотрел на горящую надпись «Крусибл» и думал о том, что театр наполнен эмоциями, и что в самой своей сути он стирает для зрителя грань, отделяющую реальность от фантазии. И думал о том, как на смену пьесам приходит реальная человеческая драма — две недели поединков разума, воли и мастерства. О том, какая энергия может накопиться за это время, и куда она может выплеснуться…


End file.
